Gespräche
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 4. Der "Tag danach". Und ja, man sollte 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen' und 'Feuerwhisky' gelesen haben, da dieser Teil dazu gedacht ist, die anderen abzurunden, bevor es mit neuer Handlung weitergeht.


**Anmerkung: **Das ist die Fortsetzung zur Fortsetzung zur Fortsetzung ... (jaja^^) meiner Geschichte. XD Ich möchte hier erst einmal wieder allen danken, die liebenswürdigerweise ein Review dagelassen haben :) Mit diesem Teil bin ich nicht sooo zufrieden, aber irgendwie mussten ein bisschen 'Reaktion von allen Seiten' und diverse Gespräche rein, bevor es direkt mit Adrian und Katie weitergeht. Und, weil danach gefragt wurde, ein bisschen mehr Flint/Alicia. *g*

Man sollte wohl 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen' und 'Feuerwhisky' gelesen haben, um Teil 4 zu verstehen, da in Teil 4 viel Neues an Handlung eigentlich nicht eintritt, sondern es eher um die Ereignisse aus den drei anderen Teilen geht.

Noch zwei Sachen ... gab es in den Büchern jemals eine Beschreibung von Alicia? Ich weiß natürlich, wie die Filmschauspielerin aussieht, aber daran hab ich mich bei Katie ja auch nicht gehalten. Nur glaube ich nicht, dass in den Büchern dazu was stand, oder?

Und zur Slytherinmannschaft ... mir schwirren da ziemlich viele Namen von Spielern durch den Kopf, aber wenn man von Flint und Adrian als Jäger ausgeht und von Draco als Sucher, wer passt von der Timeline her noch dazu? Diverse Fanfictions hatten diverse Mannschaftaufstellungen, und wer weiß, was davon richtig ist. Ansonsten muss ich doch mal alle Quidditchstellen in den Büchern nochmal lesen *g*

In diesem Sinne ... viel Spaß!^^

**Gespräche**

„Du hast WAS gemacht?"

Leanne konnte nur krächzen, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, sich hastig in ihrem Krankenbett aufzusetzen und Katie mit großen Augen anzustarren. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was ihr die Freundin da soeben erzählt hatte.

Katie legte hastig einen Finger auf die Lippen und warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. Aber Madam Pomfrey war zum Glück noch am anderen Ende der Krankenstation mit einem weinerlichen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff beschäftigt und achtete nicht auf Katie und Leanne.

„Ihr habt WAS? Und du hast WAS?" fuhr Leanne entgeistert fort.

„Schrei doch nicht so, das muss nicht gleich die ganze Schule wissen!" flüsterte Katie entsetzt. Außer der Heilerin, dem Erstklässler und zwei Drittklässlern aus Ravenclaw war zwar niemand hier oben, aber man wusste ja nie.

„Ihr wart mit den Slytherins im Eberkopf und habt euch betrunken?" flüsterte Leanne und rutschte näher an Katie heran, so dass auch nur ja keiner mithören konnte. Feuerwhisky zu trinken war den Schülern genauso wenig erlaubt wie sich generell zu betrinken.

„Daran ist nur Alicia Schuld", gab Katie ebenso leise zurück. „Flint hat sie provoziert, und Alicia hat sich provozieren lassen. Na ja, und wir haben Oliver entdeckt und hatten absolut keine Lust auf noch mehr Gerede über Quidditch, also sind wir da mit den Jungs aus Slytherin zum Eberkopf gelaufen. Was wir besser nicht getan hätten."

„In der Tat", stimmte Leanne vielsagend zu. „Das hätte Ärger geben können, Katie! Ihr könnt wirklich froh sein, dass euch McGonagall da nicht erwischt hat."

Katie erinnerte sich nur noch undeutlich an den Rückweg ins Schloss. Angelina war alleine zu McGonagall gegangen, um sich und die beiden anderen zurückzumelden, während Alicia von irgendwoher noch mal eine Tasse mit starkem Kaffee für Katie aufgetrieben hatte.

„Hat sie ja nicht. Und Angelina und Alicia waren immerhin nicht betrunken. Das war wohl nur ich." Sie seufzte. „Und das noch völlig umsonst, ich meine, es hat nicht mal Spaß gemacht. Feuerwhisky schmeckt ja nicht einmal."

„Dann, meine Liebe, hättest du ja nach einem Glas aufhören können." Leanne blickte Katie vielsagend an.

Katie zuckte die Schultern. „Das stimmt wohl. Und ich glaube, ich habe mich blamiert. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr alles, aber Alicia hat so etwas angedeutet. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe Angst vor der Antwort."

Wer weiß, was sie alles gesagt hatte. Und vermutlich dann noch hörbar für Adrian, denn der hatte ja immerhin direkt neben ihr gesessen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass viel gelacht worden war, und sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass über sie gelacht worden war.

„Alicia hat etwas angedeutet?" hakte Leanne nach und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Katie lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin ihr und Angelina bisher erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Glaub mir, ich weiß auch so, dass das eine idiotische Aktion war."

„Ja, von Alicia, sich von Flint provozieren zu lassen", merkte Leanne an. „Und damit muss sie jetzt wohl leben, denn das wird er sie garantiert nicht mehr vergessen lassen. Und dich werden sie das auch nicht mehr vergessen lassen, fürchte ich."

„Jaaa." Katie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nagte gedankenverloren daran herum. „Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, aber ich glaube, ich habe Adr- ich meine, Pucey, beim Vornamen genannt."

Leanne ächzte, war ihr doch Katies Schwärmerei für den älteren Slytherin wohl bekannt. „Das kommt davon, wenn du es dauernd in Gedanken tust", schimpfte sie. „Wenn ich dich wäre, würde ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Erst die Knutscherei im Umkleideraum und jetzt das. Jetzt denkt er doch erst recht, dass er seine Spielchen mit dir spielen kann, Katie."

„Ich kann ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen", seufzte Katie und starrte die sterilen weißen Vorhänge von Leannes Krankenbett an. „Du erinnerst dich, ich habe jeden Mittwoch Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bei ihm?"

Leanne verdrehte die Augen. „Daran hab ich wirklich nicht mehr gedacht", gab sie zu, warf sich dann in ihre Kissen zurück und starrte die Decke an. „Ehrlich, kaum ist man auf der Krankenstation mit so einer blöden Halsentzündung, ist draußen nicht nur tolles Wetter und Hogsmeade-Wochenende, nein, es passieren auch noch lauter interessante Sachen, die man dann nur aus zweiter Hand mitbekommt. Das ist gemein!"

Katie fand es auch gemein, dass Leanne hier auf der Krankenstation festsaß. Davon abgesehen, dass hier wirklich die Sonne zu dem Fenster neben Leannes Bett herein schien und man draußen im Park die Schüler auf dem Rasen oder in der Nähe des Sees an der frischen Luft sehen konnte, vermisste sie ihre beste Freundin. Und mit der vernünftigen Leanne dabei wäre das alles überhaupt nicht passiert. Leanne hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Alicia sich nicht von Marcus Flint provozieren ließ und sie hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Katie keinen Schritt in den Eberkopf gesetzt hätte. Aber stattdessen ...

„Ich wünschte auch, du wärst schon wieder von der Krankenstation runter", gab sie ehrlich zu und schob sich ungeduldig eine blonde Haarlocke hinter das Ohr zurück.

„Madam Pomfrey will mich noch mindestens zwei Tage dabehalten", erwiderte Leanne mit finsterem Blick in Richtung der Heilerin. „Meine Mandeln sind wohl angeschwollen und die Heiltränke helfen nur langsam."

„Was auch daran liegt, dass Sie offensichtlich den Mund nicht halten können." Madam Pomfrey hatte scharfe Ohren und kam missbilligend zu den Mädchen hinüber. „Ich habe nichts gegen Besucher, aber wenn ich höre, dass Sie ständig reden – oder man sollte es wohl eher krächzen nennen – dann sollte Miss Bell doch wohl besser wieder gehen."

Leanne seufzte gequält, und Katie schob ihr hastig die Bücher hinüber, die sie Leanne aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hatte. „Hier hast du ja genug Lesefutter, und ich komme morgen wieder mit den Hausaufgaben, in Ordnung?"

„Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig", seufzte Leanne und nahm sich ein Buch über osteuropäische Drachen von dem Stapel.

„Werd bald gesund!" sagte Katie noch zu ihr, dann wurde sie von der resoluten Heilerin auch schon in Richtung Tür bugsiert.

Eigentlich hatte Katie gehofft, länger bei Leanne bleiben zu können. Erstens war Oliver noch immer hinter dem von ihm so dringend gewollten Sonntagstraining her, das er aber nicht durchführen konnte, wenn Katie nicht auffindbar und glücklicherweise auch Harry mit seinen beiden Freunden irgendwo unterwegs und nicht zu finden war, und zweitens wusste sie, dass ihr Angelina und Alicia früher oder später auflauern würden. Sie konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Alicia ihr das gestern sogar noch angedroht hatte, und ihr „und dann wollen wir Antworten, Katie!" hatte nicht eben geklungen, als wolle sie bloß über die Slytherins lästern. Und Angelina hatte auch nur daneben gestanden und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angesehen, aber Katie war noch zu sehr neben der Spur gewesen, um das einordnen zu können. Verdammter Feuerwhisky.

Ein Pfiff ertönte, als sie in den nächsten Korridor einbog, und prompt sah sie einen der Slytherintreiber auf sich zukommen, der auch noch breit grinste. Was wollte der denn jetzt?

„Hey, Bell! Willst ne Runde knutschen?"

Katie stöhnte innerlich und wusste nicht, ob sie stehenbleiben oder weglaufen sollte. Hatte Adrian das herumerzählt, oder war sie das etwa selbst gewesen? Falls sie das gewesen war, dann konnte sie sich ja auf etwas gefasst machen von Angelina und Alicia.

„Komm schon, Bell. Zier dich doch nicht so!"

Der rothaarige Treiber lachte und kam auch noch direkt auf sie zu. Instinktiv trat Katie einen Schritt zurück, obwohl sie sich gleichermaßen darüber ärgerte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Angelina und Alicia konnte sie es nicht so einfach mit irgendwelchen Kotzbrocken aus der Slytherinmannschaft aufnehmen.

„Angst, Bell?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" stieß sie hervor und hoffte, dass das nicht so ängstlich klang, wie es sich angehört hatte. Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf nach dem Namen von dem Kerl, aber er wollte ihr nicht einfallen.

„Uuuh ... du hast ja wirklich Angst!"

Er grinste noch breiter und kam auf sie zu, und Katie schwankte zwischen der Wahl, es Alicia gleichzutun und dem Slytherin mit großer Klappe energisch entgegenzutreten oder aber schnellstens im nächsten Korridor zu verschwinden. Sie betrachtete den breitschultrigen, muskelbepackten Kleiderschrank vor ihr und schielte über ihre Schulter zu besagtem Korridor hinüber. Der Korridor war eindeutig einladender.

„Ich habs eilig!" stieß sie hervor, wandte sich um und flüchtete in den Korridor hinein. Das höhnische Gelächter des Slytherins klang ihr noch nach, als sie fast schon dessen Ende erreicht hatte, und als sie keuchend neben einem Bild mit einer grauhaarigen Hexe darauf anhielt, ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst, dass sie vor dem Slytherin einfach so davongelaufen war. Selbst die Hexe auf dem Bild schien sie missbilligend anzublicken.

Der Korridor hatte auch noch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geführt, aber Katie fehlte der Mut, wieder umzukehren. Wo ein Slytherin war, waren die anderen vermutlich nicht weit weg, und wenn sie jemandem noch weniger begegnen wollte als dem rothaarigen Treiber, dann war es Adrian Pucey.

„Wo kommst du denn her?" wunderte sich Parvati Patil, als Katie schließlich aus einer ganz anderen Richtung als sonst beim Turm von Gryffindor auftauchte.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig", winkte Katie schnell ab. „Ist Oliver im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Parvati warf einen Blick hinter sich die Steinstufen der Treppe hinauf, die in den Turm führte. „Ich glaube, der ist mit sich selbst trainieren gegangen, da er wohl keinen Dummen gefunden hat, der sich von ihm an einem Sonntag herumscheuchen lassen wollte", erwiderte sie achselzuckend.

Puh, Glück gehabt. Es hätte Katie nicht verwundert, wenn Oliver versucht hätte, doch noch die Mannschaft zusammenzutrommeln, aber glücklicherweise schien er dieses Mal kapiert zu haben, dass niemand große Lust auf Sonntagstraining hatte. Erleichtert rannte sie die Stufen nach oben, bis sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame, das vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hing, erreicht hatte. Erst da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte zu fragen, ob Alicia und Angelina gerade irgendwo im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Merlin!" ächzte Katie und ärgerte sich erneut über sich selbst, als sie auch schon von der Fetten Dame darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass das nicht das richtige Passwort war.

„Schlickschlupf", leierte Katie genervt das Passwort herunter, und endlich schwang das Portrait beiseite, so dass sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen konnte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war bei dem schönen Wetter nur wenig los, und einen Moment lang atmete Katie erleichtert auf. Aber dann gewahrte sie die roten Köpfe der Zwillinge in der gemütlichen Sitzecke am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums, und Angelina saß dicht neben Fred, während Alicia sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber aalte, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf ihren Knien. George und Lee saßen am Tisch und füllten etwas aus, das verdächtig nach Bestellformularen für Zonko's aussah.

Katie warf einen zögerlichen Blick in Richtung der Treppe, die hinauf in das Schlafzimmer führte, das sie mit Leanne und drei weiteren Mädchen bewohnte. Vielleicht konnte sie es ja noch nach oben schaffen, bevor die anderen sie bemerkten. Obwohl es vielleicht nicht verkehrt war, sich sagen zu lassen, was genau sie da eigentlich vor den Slytherins alles gesagt und getan hatte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr dann allerdings ohnehin abgenommen, als plötzlich Lee zur Tür blickte und grüßend ihren Namen rief, und im nächsten Augenblick schon standen Alicia und Angelina rechts und links von ihr.

„Mitkommen!" befahl Alicia drohend.

„Wir wollen Antworten", fügte Angelina vielsagend hinzu und hakte sich gleich mal bei Katie ein, um zu verhindern, dass diese wieder flüchten konnte.

„Die hätte ich auch gerne", musste Katie zugeben und seufzte.

Alicia und Angelina warfen einander einen triumphierenden Blick zu, dann nahmen sie Katie in die Mitte und verschwanden mit ihr nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Adrian hob die Augenbrauen, als sich Miles und Marcus rechts und links von ihm auf das Ledersofa warfen. Miles streckte die langen Beine aus und platzierte die Füße samt Schuhen auf dem Tisch. Flint warf zwei Erstklässlern, die bis eben noch die Sessel belegt hatten, einen finsteren Blick zu. Die beiden Mädchen blickten die drei Jungs entsetzt an, erhoben sich dann hastig und stürzten nahezu panisch davon. Adrian grinste vor sich hin. Marcus Flint rief diese Reaktion öfters bei verschreckten jüngeren Schülern hervor, und das sogar bei solchen aus seinem eigenen Haus.

„Marcus. Miles. Bei dem schönen Wetter nicht draußen unterwegs?" fragte er spöttisch, wohl wissend, dass die beiden schönes Wetter für reinste Zeitverschwendung hielten, es sei denn, man konnte draußen Quidditch spielen, sich besaufen oder irgendwelchen Weibergeschichten frönen.

„Du klingst wie meine Oma", bemerkte Miles ebenso spöttisch zurück. „Mich wundert nur, dass du nicht draußen rumläufst. Du weißt schon, Gryffindors abschleppen und so weiter."

„Ich schleppe keine Gryffindors ab", erwiderte Adrian daraufhin etwas schroff. Es hatte schon seine Gründe gehabt, warum er die Knutscherei mit der kleinen Bell nicht an die große Glocke gehängt hatte. Eine Gryffindor zu knutschen war nun mal etwas anderes als mit ner Ravenclaw in einem dunklen Seitenkorridor rumzumachen.

„Dann ist Bell neuerdings in Ravenclaw, was?" fragte Marcus auch prompt.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Bell ne Gryffindor ist", gab Adrian ungeduldig zurück. „Ich hab sie allerdings nicht abgeschleppt."

„Ihr habt rumgemacht", beharrte Marcus. „Und ich geb ja zu, so hässlich ist die Bell gar nicht, für ne Gryffindor, meine ich. Auch wenn an Spinnet eindeutig mehr dran ist." Er grinste dreckig. „Aber Bell ist auch immer noch eine von Woody-Boys Jägerinnen."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Adrian markierte ein gelangweiltes Gähnen. „Das muss mir entgangen sein, Marcus, du erzählst mir da etwas völlig Neues. Hm. Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Sie hat mich während dem ganzen Geknutsche noch jede Menge über unsere Spieltaktiken und deine Mannschaftsaufstellung fürs Endspiel gefragt. Und ich hab ihr natürlich ebenfalls in aller Ausführlichkeit geantwortet. Schließlich ist so ein Gespräch über Quidditch doch weitaus interessanter als alles andere, was man machen könnte, wenn man bei Sturm und Gewitter gemeinsam in einem Umkleideraum landet."

Das nahm Marcus für einen Augenblick den Wind aus den Segeln, und Miles grinste breit. Adrian fragte sich, ob Marcus wirklich dachte, dass er mit einer von Woods Jägerinnen über die Quidditchangelegenheiten der Slytherins sprechen würde. Oder, schlimmer noch, dass ein Mädchen, das von ihm gerade gegen die Wand gedrängt und geknutscht wurde, noch an etwas Nebensächliches wie Quidditch überhaupt denken konnte.

„Hör mal, Adrian, das könnte einer von Woods Tricks sein!" warnte Marcus schließlich. „Schickt so ein junges süßes Ding vor, das einem von uns den Kopf verdreht und lässt dich derweil geschickt aushorchen."

„Weil ich ja auch so ein verliebter Trottel bin, der sich aushorchen lässt!" ächzte Adrian und wurde jetzt etwas lauter. Jeden Blödsinn musste er sich jetzt auch nicht nachsagen lassen. „Nochmal zum Mitschreiben, Marcus. Ich hab Bell geküsst. Und mit ihr rumgemacht. Weil mir langweilig war, weil ich sehen wollte, wie weit ich bei ihr gehen kann, weil sie in ihrem nassen T-Shirt irgendwie auch ansehnlicher als sonst war und weil lustig war zu sehen, wie sie vor Verlegenheit nicht weiter wusste. Also wenn, dann hätte ich eher Bell aushorchen müssen."

Nicht, dass er glaubte, dass sie viel von Woods Plänen für die Gryffindormannschaft wusste. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Wood gerne viel redete und ständig neue Strategien und Manöver aufs Papier brachte, aber auch, dass seine Mannschaft meistens vor ihm flüchtete, wenn er wieder mit einem neuen Spleen um die Ecke kam. Außerdem waren die Slytherins selbst eine starke Mannschaft, und so sehr es auch Spaß machte, Woods sorgsam ausgearbeitete Pläne mit voller Absicht zu ruinieren, sie waren schließlich nicht auf darauf angewiesen, die Gryffindors zu bespitzeln. Sie konnten auch so gewinnen. Und sollte es unbedingt nötig sein, so konnte man Wood am Abend vor dem Spiel ja auch immer noch eins auf die Fresse geben.

„Du bist ein Arsch, Adrian", bemerkte Miles und lachte dabei. „Spinnet und Johnson haben ja den Mund kaum noch zu bekommen, als Bell da losgelegt hat. Der sollte man öfters mal Feuerwhisky verabreichen. Könnte lustig werden."

Tja, dank Bell und dem Feuerwhisky wusste jetzt halb Slytherin und wohl auch halb Gryffindor, dass er und Bell herumgeknutscht hatten. Adrians Mundwinkel hoben sich. Was Wood dazu wohl zu sagen gehabt hatte? Oder waren Johnson und Spinnet schlau genug gewesen, die Angelegenheit doch für sich zu behalten?

„Naja schön." Auch Marcus zuckte die Schultern. „Von mir aus kannst du Bell verarschen, vernaschen oder auch beides. Solange du dich nicht um den Finger wickeln lässt. Es würd für keinen von euch gut enden, wenn Woody irgendetwas über unsere Spieltaktiken rausfinden würde."

Adrian war sich nicht einmal sicher, was Marcus da eigentlich als Spieltaktik bezeichnete. Sicher, Flint war ein guter – und vor allem einschüchternder – Mannschaftskapitän. Aber Flint war auch nicht gerade das, was man vorausschauend nannte. Er plante nicht, er handelte lieber. Und das hieß, dass bei den Spielen dann auch mal Fouls und Tricks durchaus an der Tagesordnung waren. Was die sogenannte Taktik von Slytherin anging, die bestand für Wood wohl sowieso aus Tricks, Fouls und ziemlich brutaler Spielweise. Da konnte auch Katie Bell nichts Neues dazu herausfinden.

„Könnte doch auch von Vorteil sein, wenn Adrian jetzt Woodys Tussis vögelt", bemerkte Miles über Adrian hinweg zu Marcus. „Dann konzentrieren die sich schon weniger auf Quidditch."

„Das gilt dann allerdings auch für Adrian", grummelte Marcus zurück, was aber eher noch so klang, als hätte auch er nichts dagegen, statt zu trainieren mal eine von Woods Jägerinnen flachzulegen. Sowohl Adrian als auch Miles war längst aufgefallen, wie Marcus Spinnet bisweilen auf die Brust glotzte. Und sie mussten ihrem Kapitän da wohl zustimmen. Eine gemischte Mannschaft hatte da eindeutig etwas für sich.

Adrian hob die Schultern. „Hey, das nehm ich gerne auf mich, wenn ich dafür Woodys Jägerinnen durchmachen kann. Ich fürchte nur, so blöd sind selbst die nicht, sich mit dem Feind einzulassen."

Außer Bell, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Bell, die ihm in einem unbeobachteten Moment, während sich Spinnet über den Tisch hinweg mit Marcus gefetzt hatte, in ihrer Trunkheit noch ganz fröhlich gestanden hatte, dass sie schließlich schon länger in ihn verknallt war. Er hatte es nicht vergessen, aber er hatte es auch nicht herumerzählt. Erstens hatte er keine Lust, dass er sich damit zum Gespött der Quidditchmannschaft machte, wenn ihm Bell jetzt die ganze Zeit nachlaufen sollte, und dann war es vielleicht ohnehin bloß die Trunkenheit gewesen, die sie das hatte sagen lassen. Kein Mädchen mit Verstand gab einem Slytherin eine solche Waffe in die Hand. Adrian war schließlich kein Oliver Wood oder Cedric Diggory, der Rücksicht übte und zu einer Verabredung einen halben Rosengarten anschleppte. Mädchen, die verknallt waren, ließen sich leichter flachlegen. So lautete die Regel hier in Slytherin.

„Ach, Bell sah ja nicht abgeneigt aus", grinste Miles vielsagend.

„Bell war besoffen", korrigierte Adrian.

„Wann habt ihr wieder Nachhilfe?" wollte Marcus wissen und zog das Wort Nachhilfe dabei vielsagend in die Läge. Was auch immer Marcus dachte, dass er Bell da in der Nachhilfe beibrachte, mit Zaubertränke hatte es sicherlich nichts zu tun.

„Immer noch am Mittwoch, Marcus", erwiderte Adrian ungeduldig. „Und du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich Bell nicht auf Snapes Lehrerpult den Rock hochschieben werde, also grins nicht so dreckig."

Schließlich war das immer noch Snapes Kerker, und Snape war beim vorletzten Mal schon hereingekommen und hatte etwas aus dem Vorratsraum nebenan geholt. Adrian wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was der Hauslehrer von Slytherin dazu sagen würde, ihn und Bell in eindeutiger Position auf dem Pult vorzufinden.

„Na, dafür gibt's ja immer noch den Umkleideraum", erwiderte Marcus prompt und sein dreckiges Grinsen nahm nicht ab, sondern eher noch zu.

„Und die Besenkammer. Und dein Bett. Und das Gewächshaus. Und den Astroturm. Und ..."

Adrian unterbrach Miles genervt. „Wenn du mir jetzt alle bekannten Knutsch- und Bumsorte hier im Schloss aufzählen willst, spars dir. Ich kenn sie vermutlich besser als du."

„Ich sag ja, du bist ein Arsch", lachte Miles völlig ungerührt.

„Hoffe, das bleibst du auch", warnte Marcus. „Lass dir von so ner blöden Gryffindor keine schönen Augen machen. Das ist die nicht wert."

Adrian wollte sich auch nicht von Marcus Flint sagen lassen, wer es wert war, ihm schöne Augen zu machen. Davon abgesehen hatte Bell das auch noch nie versucht. Genaugenommen hatte Bell nie etwas versucht – außer möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen, wenn sich ihr ein Slytherin näherte. Also war es vermutlich sowieso Quatsch, dass sie verknallt in ihn war. Trotzdem. Die nächste Nachhilfestunde würde vermutlich sehr interessant werden.

„Du hast mit Adrian Pucey im Umkleideraum von Slytherin rumgemacht und uns nie ein Sterbenswörtchen davon verraten?" verlangte Alicia empört zu wissen.

„Äh, ich dachte nicht, dass das so interessant ist", murmelte Katie verlegen, obwohl sie sich natürlich durchaus im Klaren darüber war, wie sehr das ihre beiden Freundinnen interessiert hätte.

„Nicht interessant!" Alicia schrie es beinahe. „Bei Merlins langen Unterhosen, Katie, du knutschst mit nem Slytherin und das ist nicht interessant?"

„Das Einzige, was wohl noch interessanter wäre, wäre eine Ankündigung von Oliver, dass er mit Quidditch aufhören möchte", fügte Angelina vielsagend hinzu. Sie schrie immerhin nicht und hatte sich generell besser unter Kontrolle wie Alicia, aber sie wirkte nicht minder neugierig.

„Es ist einfach so passiert", versicherte Katie, noch immer verlegen. „Da war dieses Gewitter und wir saßen fest und Ad- Pucey hat wohl einfach jemanden gesucht, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte, und ..."

„Und du hast mitgemacht", bemerkte Angelina vorwurfsvoll.

„Naja, ich wollte bloß ..."

Katie wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihr Verhalten erklären sollte. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich hätte sein wollen, dann hätte sie gestehen müssen, dass sie schon so lange auf Adrian stand, und dann wäre Alicia wahrscheinlich völlig ausgetickt, und Angelina spätestens dann wohl auch.

„Du wolltest was?" fragte Angelina nach.

„Hat es sich denn gelohnt?" drängte Alicia und rutschte auf dem Bett zu Katie hinüber. „Ich meine, so wie du dich angehört hast da im Eberkopf wohl schon ..."

„Was hab ich gesagt?" fragte Katie alarmiert. Bitte, bitte nichts über meine Schwärmerei für Adrian, fügte sie in Gedanken etwas panisch hinzu.

„Viel", erwiderte Angelina trocken, und sie und Alicia begannen in aller Ausführlichkeit, Katies Benehmen zu schildern. Katie bekam daraufhin einen knallroten Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Handflächen. Kein Wunder, dass der Treiber sie vorhin so dreist angequatscht hatte.

„Ich kann hier nie wieder einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen!" stöhnte sie.

„Genau deshalb gilt das Motto 'Gar nicht erst hingucken, um dumme Gedanken zu vermeiden', wenn es um Slytherins geht", erklärte ihr Alicia energisch.

„Wir haben ein Motto?" fragte Katie verdutzt, während Angelina die Augen rollte. „Ist das auch dein Motto bei Marcus Flint?" wollte sie wissen.

„Flint?" echote Katie jetzt, froh, dass sich die Unterhaltung für einen Moment lang von ihr angewandt hatte. Ja, Alicia hatte sich öfters mal mit Flint in der Wolle, aber – Alicia und _Flint_?

„Hey, da ist gar nichts mit mir und Flint!" schoss Alicia empört zurück und funkelte Angelina an. „Dazu hat der einen viel zu miesen Charakter. Und eine dauerhaft schlechte Laune. Und ist ein arroganter Macho. Und hat absolut hässliche Zähne!"

„Aber du guckst hin", beharrte Angelina.

Alicia knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ja, ich gucke hin", gab sie dann grummelnd zu. „Manchmal. Weil ich wohl irgendwie auf Typen stehe, die aussehen wie muskelbepackte Kleiderschränke."

„Oder Trolle", erinnerte Angelina lauernd.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Den Trollpart konnte ich bisher erfolgreich ausblenden. Vielen Dank für die Erinnerung, Angelina!"

„Gern geschehen. Ich will doch verhindern, dass du so endest wie die arme Katie. Na ja, und ich fürchte, wenn man mit Flint alleine in einem Umkleideraum landet, dann passiert wohl ein bisschen mehr als bloß Knutschen."

Alicia hob die Schultern und grinste, und Angelina starrte sie finster an.

„_Alicia_! Wollten wir Katie nicht klarmachen, dass es eine absolut blöde Idee ist, sich mit Pucey einzulassen! Jetzt ist der denkbar dämlichste Augenblick, um zu verkünden, dass du auf Flint stehst!" fauchte sie.

„Ich steh nicht auf Flint!" antwortete Alicia verärgert und hörte jetzt immerhin auf zu Grinsen. „Davon abgesehen hasst der mich wie die Pest ..."

„... was einen nach den ganzen Troll- und Zahnkommentaren auch nicht wundert, Ali!"

„... und würde bei Merlin nicht an mich in Verbindung mit leeren Umkleideräumen denken!"

„Und du solltest ebenso bei Merlin nicht daran denken, für Flint die Beine breit zu machen, Alicia. Das ist ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag!" drohte Angelina.

„Der angekommen ist, aber völlig unnötig war, ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!" schimpfte Alicia und verschränkte genervt die Arme über ihrem T-Shirt.

„Äh ..."

Die beiden wandten synchron die Köpfe wieder nach Katie um, die jetzt die Schultern zuckte. Also wollten sie jetzt mit ihr über Adrian reden oder nicht? Um ehrlich zu sein, ein paar Argumente, die gegen Adrian sprachen und die sie dazu bringen würden, jeglicher unnötigen Begegnung mit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, die konnte sie ja durchaus gebrauchen.

„Du bist genauso schlimm", schimpfte Angelina jetzt. „Ich meine, was Flint will, ist ja wenigstens noch eindeutig. Der der steht auf alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Aber Pucey ist viel schwerer zu durchschauen, Katie. Du denkst vielleicht, er könnte etwas für dich empfinden, weil er will, dass du das denkst, aber in Wahrheit spielt er doch nur irgendwelche Spielchen mit dir."

„Ja, Katie", fügte Alicia mit finsterem Seitenblick auf Angelina zu. „Nicht die Beine breitmachen für einen dahergelaufenen Slytherin, du hast es ja eben gehört!"

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „So bescheuert wird ausgerechnet Katie nicht sein", meinte sie. „Obwohl ich es schon fragwürdig findet, dass sie sich hat küssen lassen. Katie ..."

„Ich weiß!" Katie seufzte. „Ich hätte Distanz wahren sollen, und ich hätte mich gestern nicht so betrinken dürfen." Sie warf Alicia einen Seitenblick zu. „Allerdings wäre mir wenigstens Letzteres erspart geblieben, wenn sich jemand anderes nicht hätte von Flint provozieren lassen ..."

„Womit wir wieder bei Flint wären", bemerkte Angelina grimmig.

„Ohne mich und ohne den Feuerwhisky hätten wir nie erfahren, dass Katie auf einsame Umkleideräume und sexy Slytherins steht!" protestierte Alicia halbherzig.

„Ich stehe nicht auf ..."

Angelina hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ist doch unmöglich, sich mit euch ernsthaft zu unterhalten", stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ich kann nur noch mal wiederholen, lasst die Finger von Slytherins. Besonders du, Katie. Ihr verbrennt euch so ganz schnell die Finger."

Wenn sie sich die Finger verbrannte, dann war das hoffentlich endlich ein Grund, Adrian Pucey zu vergessen. Katie seufzte innerlich. Sie wusste natürlich, Angelina hatte recht. Aber bei Merlin, der Kerl konnte küssen – und so würde sie ihn nie aus ihrem Kopf kriegen. Vielleicht würde es ja helfen, wenn sie wirklich nach Strich und Faden von ihm verarscht werden würde. Dann würde sie endlich einsehen, was er für ein Mistkerl war. Gut, das wusste sie im Grunde natürlich längst. Aber was ihr Verstand wusste, das wollte ihr Herz leider noch lange nicht einsehen.

„Manchmal lohnt es sich, ein bisschen mit dem Feuer zu spielen." Alicia grinste unternehmungslustig. „Nicht im Bezug auf den Trottel Flint natürlich, aber ..."

„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht neben euch sitzen und euch bedauern, wenn die Arschlöcher mit euch fertig sind!" warnte Angelina genervt.

Alicia grinste. „Das war nur Spaß, Ange. Ich hab ganz sicher nichts in der Art vor, und Katie wohl auch nicht. Oder kannst du dir Katie vorstellen, wie sie einem Slytherin nachläuft?"

Katie nickte mechanisch, während sie sich fragte, ob es wirklich so ungewöhnlich wäre, wenn sie mit Slytherins – oder, realistischer gesehen, überhaupt irgendwelchen Jungs – flirten würde. So ein totales Mauerblümchen war sie doch auch nicht, oder?

„Ich wollt es nur gesagt haben", bemerkte Angelina. Sie warf sich auf das Bett neben Katies und blickte die Freundin noch einmal neugierig an. „Und jetzt ein paar mehr Details, wenn ich bitten darf, Miss Bell!"

„Details?" fragte Katie verwirrt, in Gedanken noch dabei, sich in Angelinas oder Alicias Rolle zu sehen – flirtend, mit kurzem Rock, laut, umringt von einer größeren Gruppe Freunde und Bewunderer. Irgendwie wollte ihr das aber nicht so recht gelingen. Sie war nun mal nicht Angelina oder Alicia, sie war Katie, und Katie war für so etwas überhaupt nicht der Typ.

„Du und ein gewisser Slytherin, allein, in der Umkleide unserer Gegner", drängte Angelina ungeduldig.

„Und nichts auslassen!" rief Alicia übermütig dazwischen, rollte sich über Katies Bett, bis sie auf dem Bauch lag, stützte das Kinn in die Handflächen und blickte Katie gespannt und neugierig an.

„Also ...", setzte Katie zaghaft an und begann etwas widerstrebend zu berichten, was sich am letzten Mittwoch alles ereignet hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Hunger hast, Katie?" fragte Angelina später, als sich die Gryffindors bereit machten, gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen.

„Ganz sicher", erklärte Katie entschieden, und ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte bestätigend auf und ab, als sie ihre Antwort mit einem heftigen Nicken unterstrich. Genaugenommen knurrte ihr zwar der Magen, da sie sich schon mit dem Mittagessen so beeilt hatte, dass sie nach einem halben Teller bereits aus der Halle gestürzt war, aber das brauchte Angelina ja nicht zu wissen.

„Bist du auf Diät, Katielein?" wollte George im Vorbeigehen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen. „Du bist heute Mittag schon noch während des Essens aus der Halle gestürmt wie von knallrümpfigen Krötern verfolgt. Dabei gab es Kartoffelbrei." George rieb sich den Bauch.

„Ich hab bloß keinen Hunger", entgegnete Katie lahm, der keine passende Ausrede einfallen wollte. Zum Glück waren die Zwillinge und Lee eigentlich immer hungrig, so dass diese schließlich zuerst den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Das Bild der Fetten Dame glitt hinter ihnen wieder zurück auf seinen Platz und verbarg die Türöffnung.

„Jetzt sei nicht albern, Katie", ächte Alicia und blickte die Freundin vorwurfsvoll an. „Die Slytherins fressen dich schon nicht. Und wir sind ja auch noch da, um ihnen eins mitzugeben, wenn sie dir blöd kommen."

„Außerdem kannst du nicht ewig vor denen davonlaufen, oder willst du hier verhungern?" brachte Angelina die Sache auf den Punkt. „Davon mal abgesehen, dass die Wandschränke wesentlich mehr zu futtern brauchen als unsereins und entsprechend länger am Spachteln sein werden, so dass wir ihnen wohl nicht zwangsläufig über den Weg laufen müssen – du warst betrunken und hast ein paar blöde Sachen losgelassen, na und? Wenn wir für jedes Mal, an dem die Slytherins schon besoffen waren und Scheiße gelabert haben, einen Sickel bekommen würden, dann wäre unser Verließ wohl schon das am stärksten bewachte in ganz Gringotts."

So gesehen machten Angelinas Argumente Sinn, und als Katies Magen schließlich zu knurren begann, verdrehte Angelina ungeduldig die Augen, griff kurzerhand nach Katies Arm und zerrte sie mit sich zum Ausgang. Die Zwillinge, Lee und Oliver hatten den Mädchen Plätze aufgehoben, und Lee winkte ihnen mit seiner Gabel, als sie in die Halle kamen.

„So ein Clown", bemerkte Alicia kopfschüttelnd, nachdem Lee Oliver fast noch mit der Gabel ein Auge ausgestochen hatte. Sie zerrte Katie und Angelina um eine Gruppe Erstklässler herum, die wohl auf jemanden warteten, und trat dabei prompt jemandem auf die Füße.

„Hey! Augen auf!"

„Entsch-" Alicia riss den Kopf hoch und erkannte vorstehende Zähne, eindeutig das Merkmal von niemand anderem als Marcus Flint. „... Pass du doch auf, wo du deine riesigen Latschen hinstellst, Troll!"

Flint, neben dem natürlich auch noch Bletchley und Pucey stehen mussten, blickte finster auf Alicia hinunter, und die beiden anderen eher spöttisch alle drei Mädchen an. Katie, wieder einmal halb hinter Angelina versteckt, seufzte. Natürlich mussten sie jetzt auf die treffen, natürlich!

„Nein, Spinnet, _du_ pass mal auf, wo du deine Hufe parkst, ansonsten kann es passieren, dass ich meine Latschen wegziehe und du auf deiner Fresse landest!" grollte Flint finster.

„_Alicia_!" zischte Angelina kaum hörbar, aber Katie, die direkt hinter Angelina stand, konnte es natürlich doch hören. Alicia offensichtlich auch, denn sie schleuderte ihre Haare in den Nacken und strafte Flint mit sichtlicher Nichtbeachtung.

„Wieder nüchtern, Bell?"

Das war natürlich Adrian, und Flint und Bletchley lachend dröhnend über Katies rote Wangen.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe und uns vorbei, ihr Idioten!" knurrte Angelina und bahnte sich kurzerhand einen Weg zwischen Flint und Bletchley hindurch. Angelina ließ sich weder einschüchtern, noch provozieren, was sie gerade mal wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte.

„Nur Kürbissaft für dich heute Abend, Katie", bemerkte Adrian in einem ganz gewöhnlichen Konversations-Tonfall, als sie sich hinter Angelina her zum Tisch begeben wollte. Verblüfft über die unerwartete Anrede blickte sie jetzt doch hoch und starrte ihn an. Er hob die dunklen Augenbrauen.

„Hast du vergessen, Katie? Wir sind jetzt auf Vornamensbasis."

„Äh ..."

„Lass dich nicht vollquatschen, Katie!" zischte Alicia hinter ihr und schob sie ungeduldig vorwärts – was Katie einerseits auch wieder Leidtat, denn wie im Namen Merlins kam Adrian darauf, dass sie einander jetzt beim Vornamen nennen sollten? Nicht, dass Katie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte ...

„Hinsetzen!" kommandierte Alicia und drückte sie auf die Bank am Tisch von Gryffindor, gegenüber von den Zwillingen, Lee und Oliver. Katie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie den Tisch schon erreicht hatten. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Platz sinken und Alicia und Angelina nahmen rechts und links von ihr Platz.

„Doch Hunger, Katielein?" grinste George, ein Würstchen in jeder Hand.

„Was wollten diese Arschlöcher von euch?" wandte sich Fred sogleich an Angelina.

„Pöbeln, stänkern und sich groß vorkommen, wie gewöhnlich", antwortete die genervt und lud sich zwei Scheiben Brot auf ihren Teller.

Zwischen den Jungs entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion darüber, wie man die Slytherins am Besten fertigmachen konnte, und natürlich war Oliver der Meinung, dass das am Besten auf den Quidditchplatz gehörte. Katie blendete die Unterhaltung aus und stieß Alicia leicht mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Was?" nuschelte die Freundin zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Hab ich Pucey gestern beim Vornamen genannt?" flüsterte Katie. Sie fragte sich das schon den ganzen Tag über, und nach Adrians Bemerkung eben kannte sie wohl auch die Antwort darauf schon, ehe Alicia sie ihr geben konnte.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Das hast du nicht nur einmal gemacht, meine Liebe", wisperte sie zurück.

Statt einer Antwort starrte Katie nur in stummer Verzweiflung auf den leeren Teller vor ihr. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich absolut gar keinen Appetit mehr.

Adrian schmierte sich den Aufstrich so dick auf die Brotscheibe, dass es auf beiden Seiten hinunter zu tropfen drohte. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern rückte lediglich seinen Teller besser zurecht, um nicht vor einem eingesauten Tischtuch sitzen zu müssen. Miles neben ihm allerdings grinste und zog ihm die Schale mit dem Aufstrich kurzerhand weg.

„Andere wollen auch noch, und bevor du dich zum Trottel machst und die Unterseite von dem Brot auch noch beschmierst ..."

„Schmeckt sowieso nach nichts", erwiderte Adrian achselzuckend und biss in sein Brot. Ja, in der Tat. Schmeckte so ziemlich nach nichts.

„Bell anzustarren macht das Essen auch nicht besser", bemerkte Miles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sorgt nur dafür, dass Marcus schlechte Laune kriegt, weil er denkt, du verpfeifst seine nicht vorhandenen Quidditchpläne an die Gryffindors."

„Marcus soll die Fresse halten, und ich hab Bell nicht anstarrt." Adrian folgte Miles' Blick über den Ravenclawtisch hinweg, wo ihm Katie Bell direkt gegenüber saß und gerade Alicia Spinnet etwas zuflüsterte. Bell war die Einzige, deren Teller noch leer war.

„Bis jetzt", bemerkte Miles vielsagend.

„Bis jetzt", erwiderte Adrian direkt.

Im selben Augenblick blickte Bell von ihrem leeren Teller auf, und für ein paar Sekunden kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Dann röteten sich Bells Wangen und sie starrte wieder auf ihren Teller. Welcher immer noch leer war. Vielleicht schmeckte das Essen am Gryffindortisch ja heute auch nicht sonderlich.

„Entweder bist du scharf auf sie, oder du bist scharf auf sie und willst sie tatsächlich auch noch flachlegen", schlussfolgerte Miles, dem Adrians Blick nicht entgangen war.

Adrians Mundwinkel hoben sich belustigt. „Könnte sein", gab er zu und biss erneut von seinem Brot ab. Okay, so schlecht war der Aufstrich gar nicht. Oder es lag an Adrians plötzlichem fixierte Bell weiter, und das so, dass sie sich dessen auch sehr wohl bewusst war. Ihre Verlegenheit und ihre Nervosität machten ihm Spaß.

„Arme kleine Jägerin", grinste Miles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Die ist dir doch kein Stück gewachsen. Du wirst sie mit Haut und Haaren auffressen und sie wird dich mit ihren unschuldigen blauen Augen anstarren und gar nicht wissen, wie ihr geschieht. Gefällt mir."

Miles hob sein Glas mit Kürbissaft und prostete Adrian damit zu, und dieser ließ sich nicht nehmen, mit seinem Kumpel anzustoßen. Miles hatte recht. Bell war nicht blöd, aber Bell war viel zu unschuldig, um einem Slytherin wirklich gewachsen zu sein. Das hatte sie schon damit bewiesen, dass sie ihm im betrunkenen Zustand ihre Kleinmädchengeheimnisse so einfach im allerschönsten Plauderton mitgeteilt hatte. Man gab seinem Feind nicht auch noch die Waffen in die Hand. Doch genau das hatte die kleine Gryffindor getan.

„Ich würde gerne Mäuschen spielen bei eurer nächsten Nachhilfestunde", bemerkte Miles über den Rand seines Glases, bevor er selbiges zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Wenn du mir davor nicht zu sehr auf den Piss gehst, dann verrat ich dir vielleicht das ein oder andere", gab Adrian zurück, bevor er den Rest von seinem Brot ebenfalls wegputzte und sich jetzt die Platte mit den Würstchen griff. Bevor er sie näher zu seinem Teller zog, warf er Bell erneut einen Blick zu. Ihr Teller war immer noch leer.

„Der hat es wohl den Appetit verdorben", grinste Miles, der jetzt selbst voller Appetit in ein Würstchen biss, das er Vincent Crabbe vor der Nase von der Platte weggeschnappt hatte.

„Sie ist nervös", bemerkte Adrian, dem nicht entgangen war, wie Katie jetzt mit dem Ende ihres Pferdeschwanzes spielte, während sie fast ihr gesamtes Glas Kürbissaft auf einmal austrank. Dieser ständige Pferdeschwanz war ja ganz nett und wohl auch praktisch, aber Adrian hatte noch immer das Bild von der durchgeweichten Katie Bell vor Augen, mit offenen, nassen Locken, die ihr über die Schultern und den Rücken hinunter fielen. Da hatte ihm wesentlich besser gefallen.

„Klar, du schaust sie ja auch an, als würdest du sie am Liebsten hier und jetzt auf dem Gryffindortisch rannehmen. Oder wahlweise auch auf dem Slytherintisch."

„Nicht doch. Ein bisschen mehr Stil hab sogar ich." Zum Beispiel in der nächsten Besenkammer, aber das ließ Adrian doch lieber ungesagt. Miles musste auch nicht alles wissen.

Marcus, der zwei Plätze von ihnen entfernt saß, ließ sich jetzt in eine hitzige Diskussion über Quidditch, Viktor Krum und den letzten Quidditchworldcup verstricken, und für eine Weile waren sowohl Adrian als auch Miles abgelenkt. Katie Bells Name fiel an diesem Abend am Slytherintisch nicht mehr, das Wort Quidditch dagegen umso öfters. Dennoch konnte sich Adrian einen gelegentlichen Blick in Katies Richtung nicht verkneifen. Sie aß wie ein Spatz, sie lachte nicht über die Witze der rothaarigen Clowns – die vermutlich ohnehin nicht sonderlich lustig waren, aber zumindest wollten sich Johnson und Spinnet mehrmals vor Lachen ausschütten – und sie antwortete nur reichlich wortkarg auf etwas, das Wood zu ihr sagte, während sie halbherzig auf ihrem Käsebrot herumkaute. Als sie seinen erneuten Blick bemerkte, verschluckte sie sich beim Kauen. Adrian hob die Augenbrauen, während Katie hilflos husten musste und ihr Johnson ein paar Mal auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Hörst du zu?" knurrte ihn jetzt Marcus ungeduldig an. „Ich sagte, dass Krum ..."

„Ja, sicher", murmelte Adrian, der Krum für einen ziemlich arroganten Idioten hielt, der sich zu viel auf etwas einbildete, dass genauso viele vor ihm schon vollbracht hatten und genauso viele nach ihm auch noch vollbringen würden.

„Wir hätten nach Durmstrang gehen sollen", fuhr Marcus fort und leerte sein Glas schon zum dritten Mal.

„Die spielen auch nicht besser Quidditch", wandte Adrian ein, ohne wirklich zuzuhören. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, nochmal zu Katie Bell hinüber zu sehen.

Sie starrte ihn völlig selbstvergessen an.

Adrian starrte zurück, und als Katie nicht sofort reagierte, ob er gekonnt eine Augenbraue. Es war verblüffend, wie schnell es die kleine Gryffindor schaffte, feuerrot anzulaufen. Er hätte fast laut aufgelacht, verkniff es sich aber, um sich blöde Kommentare von Miles und Marcus zu ersparen. Stattdessen hob er sein fast leeres Glas und prostete ihr lässig zu.

Katie drehte sich hastig weg. Zu hastig. Spinnets Glas stand im Weg, und Katie hätte es fast umgeworfen, hätte Wood hier nicht mit seinen Hüterreflexen glänzen können. Ein bisschen Kürbissaft spritzte dennoch auf das Tischtuch. Spinnet schob achtlos ihren Teller über den Fleck. Katie blickte wieder auf. Spöttisch begegnete Adrian ihrem verunsicherten Blick. Und wieder starrte sie zurück auf ihren Teller.

Zufrieden leerte Adrian jetzt vollends sein Glas, bevor er es auf den Tisch zurückstellte und sich wieder in der Diskussion über Viktor Krum einbrachte.

Oh, das würde noch sehr spaßig werden mit der kleinen Bell.


End file.
